Alone and Afraid
by QUEENdvlgrl101
Summary: Dean meets someone from his past that leads him and Sam into danger... i just changed the summary, the story's still the same. HAPPY READINGWRITING! :
1. Abandoned

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural , though i wished i did... so get off my back!

* * *

Dean looked back at his brother, walking away, leaving him for some job opportunity in California. He sat in the in the car, waiting for his brother to turn around and help him on the next job. But he waited there for almost an hour, but Sam didn't come back. He had left, leaving his older brother behind.

Dean drove to the next town not far ahead. After pumping gas into his car, he stopped at a small diner to grab a bite to eat. As he sat down at the old, rusty counter, a girl that looked about the age of thirteen came up to him. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, and she had what looked like silver highlights. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of grayish-silver, and they almost looked transparent. She stopped about two feet in front of him, a strange look in her eyes.

"Is your name Dean Winchester?" she asked shyly.

"Why yes. And you are…"

"My name is Faith. Are you here alone?"

"I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"I knew you were coming…but you were supposed to come with someone else. Another boy, about your height. Your brother I suppose…"

"Who are you?" Dean asked, suddenly with suspicion.

"Oh, don't be suspicious. I'm just taking orders to wait for you to come. I don't think she'll mind without your brother. Sam, isn't it. She wanted you, not him."

"What are you talking about angel? Who's waiting for me?"

"_She _is." was all she said. "Meet me at midnight tonight at the old burned down barn in the outskirts of this town, then you'll understand." she walked away without a glance back at Dean. _Who the hell is this girl?_ Dean thought. _What does she want with me? _

Dean ordered a cup of coffee and a turkey sandwich from the waiter. He gulped down his hot coffee, not having caffeine for a while, and ate his sandwich in peace. He was not used to this, not having Sam around. He never wanted to admit it, but he only showed his true self when Sam was around. Otherwise, he was just some 26 year old that had not gone to college, running around trying to catch and kill evil spirits or demons. _Should I go to this barn tonight? What if the girl's just having a little fun? What if there really isn't anything there at all? _He suddenly froze. In his hand was his cell phone, and he was dialing Sam's number. _Why? I don't need him. He's ran away from me, like everyone else has…_ He was about to turn off his cell, when it started to ring.

"Yea.."

"Dean?" came a familiar voice.

"Sammy?… Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. How's the job going?"

"Fine, just fine."

"OK then. Bye."

"Wait Sammy!"

"What?"

"Umm, take care of yourself, k? I not gonna be around forever to watch your back."

"You okay Dean? You sound kinda weird."

"I'm fine. I gotta go." He ended the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He finished the rest of his sandwich, paid the waiter, and left the diner with a cup of coffee-to-go in his hands. As he got into his car, he noticed the girl, Faith, as she called herself, watch him. He chose not to pay attention to her, and drove out and down the road. He would have to find a motel before dark, or he would be forced to spend the night in his car.

* * *

Sam tried to find a comfortable position in his seat on the big green bus. He had been sitting in one place for a very long time. Only four hours ago, he had wanted nothing but to get away from his brother, but after the phone call he had made not one hour ago, he suddenly wanted to be by his brother's side. Something seemed to be troubling Dean that he couldn't figure out. Did it have to do with a job, or was it something else?

* * *

He stopped at a building that looked like it would fall down and collapse at any moment. This was his only option, he had no other choice besides his car. He opened the red front door and stepped in to the what looked to be a very old motel. At the counter sat an elderly man that seemed like he was going to fall over and die at any second. He walked up to the man and requested a room.

"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" screamed the old man.

"I WANT TO RENT A ROOOM!" answered Dean in the same loud voice.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

"I DID!"

The man lead him to a small room at the end of the hall. "MY NAME IS PAUL, BY THE WAAAY!" Dean smiled and stepped into his room. The room was laid out old-fashionably. There was a small bed in the corner with what used to be white sheets. In the center of the room sat a wooden table and two wooden chairs. There was no TV or radio, and kinda looked like no one had been in it for years.

Not caring about the messiness, Dean collapsed onto the bed. He was about to go to sleep when his phone rang. He had received a text from an unknown sender:

_Don't forget. Midnight at the barn…

* * *

_

----there you are, my first fanfic. i'd love reviews (good or bad) so please be honest...----


	2. Lake Segearru

Disclaimer: "don't shoot!" i don't own any of them (although i did ask santa for jensen ackles), so back off!

ok, ok, i lied. i just couldn't wait. i mean, waiting for 10 reviews could be for like, an eternity. anywayz, on with the story!

* * *

"What the hell?..." Dean whispered. "How would that girl know my phone number?" He tried to fall back to sleep, but there was no way he could. He somehow believed the girl, even though he knew he shouldn't have. He knew this could've been a joke, but for some reason, he was drawn to the girl. _Why?_ He thought. _She's a little girl I just met… why would I trust her so much?_

Since there was no way he could get some rest, he walked out of the door and down the dark hallway. Paul was at the counter again. When he saw Dean, he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT! IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THE ROOM?"

Dean smiled at the man, "NO, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE ROOM." He replied. "I WANT TO GO FOR A WALK. YOU GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS!"

"DOWN BY THE LAAAAKE!"

"THANKS!" He walked out of the pub, people looking at him as though he was a unknown alien from another planet. Getting into his car and driving out of the pub parking lot, he realized he had no clue where the lake was. As he thought this, he saw a blonde hair girl walking along the road. He pulled over, wanting to ask her for directions.

"Umm… excuse me. Could you point me into the direction of the lake." he asked, ending with a corny smile. This girl was _hot._

"You're not going down there, are you?" she asked mysteriously.

"Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just the part about it being haunted…and the deaths."

"Deaths?" he asked, getting excited. "What kind of deaths?"

"Drownings, disappearances; it's just not the safest place in the world."

"Well, I think I'll risk it. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Just keep going straight, you'll get there. But, I don't recommend going at night. There are a lot of strange things that happen there at night." she walked away, towards the pub. Dean shrugged off the idea of following her. It was almost 9pm and there was no way he would go back to the pub right now. He wouldn't be able to do anything anyways. He started up the engine, and headed toward the lake.

* * *

The bus stopped as people started to file on. A dark haired boy sat down next to Sam, throwing his backpack in the overhead compartment. Sam smiled at the boy, and went back to staring out the window. "The name's Aaron." the boy said. "Who're you?"

"Sam" Sam replied shortly.

"How old are you?"

"22, you?"

"Hahaha, same." he smiled at Sam and then looked around the bus, as if looking for someone.

"You expecting someone?" Sam asked, noticing his look.

"Nah, just looking around…" he continued to stare around at the people. At one point, he stopped and looked at Sam.

"What? Something wrong?" Sam wondered out loud as he noticed Aaron staring at him.

"No, you just look interesting…"

"What are you talking about? I'm just a…I'm just a normal person."

"I know you are, but I somehow get the feeling that you're much more than that…"

* * *

Dean stopped about ten feet away from the lake. It actually looked more like a pond, and he had no clue why the townsfolk called it a lake. It didn't seem to get a lot of visitors, since the sign reading Lake Segearru was unattached and fallen. The lake had all sorts of things growing from it, things that Dean didn't even want to know about. He walked over to the edge of Lake Segearru, taking a peak at himself in the water. Segearru looked perfectly normal to him…nothing to worry about. He looked around at the fields surrounding the lake. It didn't seem like the fields were taken care of either. On the other side of the lake there was an old barn. It looked like it was abandoned for years. Was this the barn Faith had mentioned? "You're right…" came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw the girl, Faith, standing just a few feet away from him. "That's the place you're going to tonight."

"How are you sure I'm gonna go?" he asked, surprised by the confidence in her voice.

"Oh, you're going to go. _She's _going to make you go…"

* * *

tada! well, that's it for now. i just needed to get this chapter up...so now let's say...hmm...5 more reviews for the next chapter! (i'll stick to my word on that) 


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I guess santa ignored my wish for jensen ackles, so i don't own any of it.

hope u enjoy...this chap has mention of torture/abuse...whatever u want to call it. the next few chapters will include torture as well, sorry if that bothers u...

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, wondering why this girl kept appearing out of nowhere. It appeared to him as though she was coming out of thin air. "And what do you mean 'she's gonna make me come? Who the hell is _she?_" He asked, getting annoyed now.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Faith replied. She didn't seem to have a tone, like she was robot repeating its line.

"I'm not going anywhere 'til you tell me who the hell you are."

"That's not important," replied the girl. "All that's important is that you come tonight, on your own free will…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_She's_ going to make you come, whether you want to or not. You mind as well go on your own free will…"

"Oh, sure I will. Just go and see a person that I've never met before."

"Well, that's where you're wrong…you have met her. And…she not exactly human."

* * *

Sam looked out the window. The bus started moving, after stopping at an abnormally long stop light. _I wonder how's Dean's doing…_he thought to himself. _Why am I even thinking of him? He'll be fine; he's been doing this stuff for years. _But Sam somehow got the feeling that Dean was, or would soon be, in trouble. He pushed the feeling aside, letting sleep overcome him.

* * *

Dean was sitting back on the bed in the bad motel room. He had come back earlier than he wanted to, but he couldn't find anything else to do. Besides, he wanted some time to think about what Faith had said. He was also wondering if he should follow Faith's instructions and go to meet this stranger…_I don't even know this girl, why should I listen to her?_ He thought. A second voice in his head answered him. _Yeah, but she made it sound like it was important…what if it's a new job? _

_It's just a girl who wants to meet me, what's so weird about that? I am pretty hot. _

_But this girl might be different. I mean, Faith did say she'd make me go anyways, so why not go see her on my own?_

_Because you might walk into a trap you asshole._

_I can't take this anymore…I wish Sammy were here…_

_No, what are you saying? You're a big boy and so is he. You don't need him near all the time. Just finish this job on your own and prove to him that you don't need him._ It was 11:32pm when Dean finally stopped arguing with himself. "What the hell…" he said as he got up and walked toward the door. He was going. He wanted to find out who wanted to meet him so badly.

* * *

_Dean was thrown against the wall, hitting his head against the hard cement. As he slowly slid down, he left a trail of blood. His shirt was covered in blood, and he looked like he was about to pass out. A figure started toward him, grabbing hold of his throat as it stopped in front of him. He started choking, gasping for air. The figure raised a knife above its head, and plunged it into his heart. An ear piercing scream filled the air…_

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as he awoke from his dream. He hoped that a dream was all that it was, but he knew that this was not true. He had a bad felling. He had to get back to his brother. _This is all my fault_ he thought. _I shouldn't have left him. _

* * *

well? how was it? i have what i am going to write for the next chap. in mind, buti still gotta figure out a few problems...it'll be up soon tho 


	4. Gulaville

Disclaimer: i don't own any of them, or supernatral. maybe i should try to ask santa for jensen ackles again next year...?

Gulaville is pronounced ghoul-uh-ville...enjoy!

* * *

Dean sat in the car, driving towards the lake. Stopping at the edge of it, he got out of the car. He walked around the edge, trying to find a bridge of some sort, but could not find one. "Great, some psycho just got a weird looking girl to trick me…just my luck…" He swore under his breath, and was about to get back into the car when the lake started to stir. He turned around looking at it; it looked just like a whirlpool at first. The water started rising, finally stopping at about ten feet above the ground. Dean noticed a narrow path in the lake. He picked up a stick and threw it in, making sure it was safe. After landing in the path without anything happening, he walked across to the barn ahead.

* * *

Sam walked up to the bus driver. "Umm…excuse me. But, I was just wondering if you could drop me off here…"

"Here?" Asked the driver… "Now?"

"Umm…yeah. Unless you want to turn around and drive me back to Gulaville." Sam said hopefully, ending with a smile. His charm didn't work; two minutes later, he was walking along the road back to Gulaville ahead. _This is gonna take forever! I'm so stupid. If anything happens to him…

* * *

_

The red barn door stood in front of him, reminding him of himself; standing in front of his brother, trying to protect him. This door, even though just a door, was protecting whatever secrets lied beyond it. The door creaked and opened slowly, revealing the contents on its inside. Dean wiped his hands of the dust from the door and took a step inside. The barn looked like what any other barn would've, but it had a certain smell to it. "Dean Winchester, finally…" came a voice from behind him. He turned around but saw no one. Dean's cell phone began to ring, he reached in his coat pocket trying to get it. Before he could, he was hit by something from behind. Dean Winchester fell to the ground, letting darkness overcome him.

* * *

Sam was walking for almost half an hour now. He was starting to get tired, but not once had he thought about resting. The only thing in his mind was Dean. He looked up at the road, seeing a truck drive towards him. Motioning for the truck to stop, he stepped up to the side of the car as the driver rolled the window down. "Excuse me sir, but is there any chance you would be able to give me a ride to Gulaville?"

"Gulaville? Why sure young man, come right in." Sam was surprised by how easy that was and got in the car immediately. The man turned his truck around and head for Gulaville. Sam felt like closing his eyes and falling asleep, but the thought of his brother kept him awake. _Hold on Dean, Sammy's coming…

* * *

_

well? good? yes, no, maybe?... next chap. coming soon! 


	5. Awakening

Disclaimer: Sam's not mine, Dean's not one(awww man!), anything having to do with Supernatural is not mine...

* * *

There was an unfamiliar smell in the air, the smell of rotting flesh mixed with what smelled like fresh blood. Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked around, taking in the aspects of the room in front of him. He seemed to be in a dungeon of some sort, and in the far corner stood a fairly large cage. In the other corner sat a wooden stool that looked like it would break into pieces if someone even touched it. There was a small door in front of him, so small that the only way he could've gotten out was if he gotten down and crawled. Faith, being a short girl, could've probably fit through it easily and in the center of the room hung a singe ceiling light. Dean looked up just in time to see the knob to the door turn. He had a severe headache as a dark figure walked, or almost floated in…

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?" Sam asked for the millionth time. He was worried, and this guy, Brock, was driving too slowly.

"This is really fast already Sam. If I drive any faster, I'm going to be stopped by the police."

"I'm kinda in a hurry here Brock. If we get pulled over, I'll pay the fines."

"It's not that easy Sam…"

"I'm sorry; I'm just really in a hurry." Sam replied. He realized he had been a little rude towards the person that volunteered to give him a ride.

"It's alright; I just want to know why you want to go back to Gulaville so badly…"

"I…" he paused for a moment, _Should I tell him? I barely know this guy…_ "I think my brother might be in trouble." He finally said.

"Hmm…why would you think that?"

"I've tried to call his cell for the past couple hours and he didn't pick up. It's not like him to do that Brock, he always picks up!"

"Ok, ok…I'll step on it." Brock drove faster and seemed to not care about getting pulled over any longer. All of a sudden, he pulled over on the side of the road…

"What are you doing Brock? We need to keep going; my brother's life might be at stake!"

"Sam, what's your last name?"

"Winchester…why?" He was getting annoyed with this guy now. Dean was in trouble, and here he was asking Sam about his last name?

"I don't think you should go back to the town Sam, you won't be able to help your brother anyway…"

"What are you talking about Brock, I need to go back." Sam sighed, this was wasting time, and time was what Dean did not have. "Why wouldn't I be able to help him?"

"Is your brother's name Dean? Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"You're right Sam, he is in trouble, but I don't think you'll be able to help him."

"Tell me what the hell you're talking about Brock!" _This guy is wasting my time! I need to get to Dean…Oh Dean, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?_

_

* * *

_

A/n: ok, i know they might get a little lame, but stick with me here, k? i promise they'll get more interesting...nect chap. soon


	6. Meeting

Disclaimer: sobs I don't own Jensen Ackles! sob nor do i own sammy, or supernatural.

A/n: ok, this chap. is pretty short, but bear (haha, get it? bear? growl?...no...ok) w/ me.

_

* * *

_

_Great. Just great. You just had to come, didn't you Dean? Now look what you got yourself into? _A woman walked in through the small door. When she was walking in, she looked to be around two feet tall, but after getting in the room, she seemed to grow back to her original height, about 5'5". Dean stared at her as she came in; she was indeed a very beautiful girl who looked to be around 27 years old. She started gliding over to him. As she did so, Dean felt a cold breeze brush across his face, and at the same time a bone-chilling feeling down his spine. "Dean Winchester…I've waited so long to finally meet you. Of course, I feel bad that we must meet in these circumstances."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" Dean shouted.

"Watch your language Dean, or you might have to get punished…"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean sneered. "What do you want with me?"

"I just want to have a nice friendly chat Dean. I don't think that's too much for a sister-in-law to ask."

"What are you talking about? I'm not even married!"

"Oh, you will be soon Dean. You will be soon." she smiled, making Dean feel very awkward and scared. He did not show it though; he didn't want her to know he feared her.

"I know your scared Dean, but don't worry, this will be over soon. If you cooperate with me, you won't have to suffer much." again with the smile, she told him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear "I'll be back" before disappearing before his eyes.

* * *

The truck stopped in front of an old diner. Sam thank Brock and walked into the diner. It was crowed, this seemed to be the place everyone liked to hang out at when they had spare time. In the booth in the far corner sat a girl with black hair and silver highlights. This was the only booth that was not full with people. Sam walked up to the bar, ordering a beer. He then walked over to the girl. "Excuse me, do you mind sharing a booth? The others are all full." She nodded but said nothing to him. Sam sat down just as the bartender brought him the beer he had ordered. As he drunk in silence, he noticed the girl staring at him. "What? Something on my face?"

"No, you're Sam Winchester, aren't you?" As she said this, the whole pub suddenly became silent, as if listening to every word they say.

"Yes, how would you know?"

"Lucky guess. You should probably leave this town if you know what's good for you…"

What's good for me?" Sam laughed. "And how would you know what's good for me?" The girl looked Sam in the eyes, staring him down.

"Trust me" she replied. "You're just going to get Dean into more trouble."

"Dean? You know my brother? Do you know where he is?" Sam asked excitedly. Instead of answering his question, the girl stood up and left. "Hey! You didn't answer me yet! Come back!" He attempted to run after, but was stopped by hands flying towards him, keeping him in the pub. He stared at the people that held him back. "What are you guys doing? I need to go find my brother!"

"It would be best if you leave, you are not welcome here." the bar tender said with a grim look on his face.

"What are you guys talking about? What have you guys done to my brother?" Sam demanded.

* * *

ok, i did not plan any of this...actually, it just kinda came to me as i wuz writing...tell me if u like it and i'll continue...happy writing! 


	7. Premonition

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural...(wow..that was the most boring disclaimer ever...ok...) DEAN! MARRY ME! (then i could own u!)

* * *

Two officers pushed out Sam into the parking lot. "Look" one of them, a blonde haired guy, said to him. "We don't enjoy doing this, but if it's for the safety of our town, we're going to make sure that you leave this town pronto."

"Yeah" agreed the other officer with red hair. "It's for your own good too. So why don't you just get on out of this town and never step foot in here again." They returned into the pub, leaving Sam standing there alone. He couldn't leave, not now. Dean was in trouble, and he knew it. But somehow, he couldn't describe what. It was just a feeling he had._ Don't worry Dean; I won't leave this place until I find you. Just hold on, don't give up on me here.

* * *

_

Dean was cold and hungry. He was also tired, but dared not sleep in fear that the girl would come back. He did not know who the girl was, yet he was not receiving good vibes from her. She just had a special way of sending chills down someone's spine. Just as he thought this, the door opened again. This time, it was Faith. "You again…" he said coldly. Dean was eying this girl with eyes full of hatred.

"No need to hate me Dean, I'm here to help you." she replied. Dean knew he shouldn't have trusted her after what she had led him into, yet he let her move towards him. She reached into her coat, taking out a ring of keys. Looking for the right one, she reached up and unlocked the chains holding Dean up. She then stepped back, giving Dean some room to stretch.

"Why are you helping me?" Dean asked, again full of suspicion. "You were the one that led me to this damn place."

"Dean, listen to me. I'm letting you out so you can go help your brother. I'm not promising she's not going to capture you again."

"What! What's wrong with Sam? What'd you guys do to him?" _These people are all FREAKS!_

"No Dean, not all of us are freaks. And there is nothing wrong with your brother, but there will be if you don't get him to leave this town now."

"What are you talking about? Why does he have to leave?"

"She wants you and you only. Sam's going to try to take you away from her. Do you think she'll tolerate that?"

"So you're saying she's gonna kill Sammy because she wants me? Then why don't I stay here, then she'll have no reason to kill Sam." Dean asked. The solution seemed to be so simple, it was almost weird.

"Dean, don't you see? Even if you do stay here, Sam's going to look for you, and he will find you. And when that happens, then what?" She was right. He couldn't stay here and have Sam risk his life, but he also couldn't leave and risk losing Sam.

"Dean, if you're going, you better go now. She'll be back soon, then you'll have no chance of running away." Dean nodded at her, and went towards the door.

"Thanks" he whispered as he got down on all fours. He crawled out of the doorway, only to be greeted by a pair of feet barely off the ground, and an angry spirit.

* * *

Sam had been walking for a while now. He did not know where he was nor did he know where he was headed. He only knew that he had to find Dean. He walked until he could walk no more. Sam stopped at an old apple tree. There was a lake near the tree, and the breeze felt good as he sat down. Sam closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep…

_He was in a hallway. It was dark, not to mention the odd smell Sam could not detect. He kept walking, not exactly knowing where he was going. There was a dim light ahead, shining into the corner of the hall. Sam walked towards it, hoping that there was an exit to the hall somewhere near. This place was starting to freak him out! As he came up to the light, he noticed a small door that honestly looked like a very fancy dog door. He did not care though, there was light in there, and that was all that mattered. He opened the door and crawled into the room. Standing up, he realized he was in some sort of dungeon. The single ceiling light made the room look misty and frightening. In the corner stood a large cage and the other corner had a wooden stool. Sam looked straight in front of him, revolted by the sight in front of him. Hanging onto the wall were what he thought, and seriously looked like, pieces of flesh. On the outside hung skeletons and in the middle was…Dean! _

_Sam ran over to the unconscious Dean, shaking him gently. "Wake up Dean, come on! Wake up…" As much as he tried, his brother stayed motionless. Sam looked down and saw that Dean's used-to-be light blue shirt was now blood red. There was also a gash on his neck and…_

"DEAN!" he screamed as he awoke from the frightening dream. He looked around him. He was no longer in the dungeon with his brother. He was sitting under a tree, with a lake to the side of him. Sam got up and walked around, trying to brush off the feeling that there was something wrong with Dean. He didn't really look where he was going, causing him to bump into something large. Sam looked up and saw, amazedly, Dean's car. _If his car is here, e must be somewhere around here too._ He looked around him, trying to look for something that might hold a dungeon. His eye caught an old farm on the other side of the lake. _Oh great! How am I supposed to get over there?

* * *

_

A/n: ok...how was that? i am open for ideas for what you want to happen in the next chap. (of course, i thought i had one, but it wouldn't work) so...if u have any ideas...um, wat's the word i'm looking for? hmm...oh yea! advise away!...(?) lol 


	8. Learning the Reason

Disclaimer: i don't own sammy, dean (tho i REALLY wished i did) or supernatural.

A/n: just so everyone's clear...Celina is pronounced suh-lean-uh and Kalinda is pronounced ka-lind-uh. happy reading!

* * *

Sam walked around looking for a bridge, or any means of getting to the other side of the lake. He looked for hours, yet he still couldn't find anything. _Hurry up Winchester, if you don't, Dean's gonna be in trouble. What if I went to the pub and asked to borrow a boat? Nah…they don't even want me in this town… _He walked back and forth in front of the lake many times when he suddenly stopped. _You are so stupid Sam! It's just a lake, you can swim! _Angry at himself for not thinking of this sooner, Sam took off his jacket and threw it into the car he was now standing in front of. Standing in his T-shirt and jeans, he was hesitant about jumping in…_What the hell are you thinking Sam? Dean would've risked his life for you and now you're scared the water might be cold? Your useless. _He dived in, feeling the splash of coldness wash over him. Damn it was cold!

He went under, swimming for a bit, and then went up for breathe. Sam smiled as he saw that he was almost to the shore. As he was about to go under again, something grabbed his foot…

* * *

Dean woke with a groan. His body ached and he was chained up to the wall, again. The spirit girl had been furious that he had tried to escape, and after throwing around the room a couple times, left him there without food. He had not eaten for awhile, and his legs felt like they could longer hold his weight. _Thank god I'm chained up here, I wouldn't even be able to bear my own weight otherwise. I'm so useless…_he thought. The door to the dungeon opened and in stepped the spirit. "How are you feeling Dean? That should teach you from running away from me, shouldn't it. I have of course, punished Faith. She admitted to having talked you into running." _Oh no, what'd she do to her? _Dean thought frantically. Faith had tried to help him, and she might now be in trouble because of him. "You don't have to worry about her Dean, she's not dead. She just won't be bothering us anytime soon…" she said with an evil smirk.

"What'd you do to her?" Dean asked.

"Oh, nothing you've got to worry your hot little mind about…Come to think of it Dean, I never really introduced myself, have I? Well, let me just get it out there, my name is Celina."

"Celina…wait, that name seems familiar…" _Where do I know that name from? _Dean asked himself.

"I knew you'd remember sooner or later Dean. Do you remember Kalinda too?

"Kalinda?…wait. Kalinda! The girl that lived in the house across from our old house! And…and you're her sister! That's right, we…we used to play together, all three of us! How is she? Where is she?" Celina laughed a spine chilling laugh.

"Where is she? How _dare_ you ask _me_ that!" Celina's eyes were like razors shooting at him.

"What are you talking about? I…" Dean stopped mid-sentence. Shocked, he looked up at Celina. "She, it was her…she was the unidentified body of a child they found in my house." Dean asked more than stated. There were tears in Deans eyes as well. He quickly looked away, not wanting Celina to see him crying.

"She went looking for you…" there were tears in Celina's eyes now. "She was outside with me, we were sitting on the porch, when she heard screaming from your house. She was so fast, I couldn't stop her. She ran into the burning house, crying out _your _name. She never came back out; she was only five… My baby sister DIED in that fire, and you're going to pay for that. It's all your fault." She raised her left arm, revealing a hand with claws extending from it. She walked slowly towards Dean, who just stood there, waiting for it to come.

* * *

A/n: "waiting for what to come?" ur probably asking...haha, well u'll c soon. thanks so much to ppl who gave me superb ideas! i kinda used all of them and then mixed in some of my own magic! happy reading/writing! next chap. coming soon. 


	9. Love Can Hurt

Disclaimer: I gonna get Jensen sooner or later, but for now...he's not mine. Sam and Supernatural aren't mine either.. :(

A/n: i know these might be getting lame, but plz keep up the reviews...they're what influences me to write more...

* * *

He gasped as she wrapped her claws around his throat with a cold look in her eyes. "She _loved _you Dean," she said to him so that only he could hear. "And you left her to die! You didn't even notice she was gone the next day, did you? You never even went looking for her!"

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know…" He was full of regret. His only childhood best friend had died in the same house that his mother died in, in the same fire that killed his mother. He now felt a new sort of hatred towards the thing that caused the fire in his old house.

"How could you…how could you Dean? You were her only friend you know. She was sick Dean, and no one wanted to play with her, until you moved in. She was so happy to finally have a friend, someone who wouldn't run away from her…she even cared more about you then she did me! The night that she died, she told me that she loved you…she _loved_ you Dean!"

"I…Celina, I didn't know. I would've tried to help her, I swear I would've…" Dean had tears in his eyes, but he no longer cared who saw him. Kalinda was his first childhood friend, and he just let her die…just like that. Maybe Celina was right. Maybe it was his fault…

"It _was_ your fault Dean. She wanted to be with you. She said that you were 'the one.' She even wanted her first kiss to be with you!" Celina said this angrily. Dean could see why. Ever since Dean had met Celina, she had put her sister before anything else, like Dean does for Sam. Celina would give Kalinda anything she wanted in order to make her happy. Her whole life, Kalinda had thought that her one best friend was her sister. Until Dean came along. Dean did not care that Kalinda had an incurable illness. All he wanted was a friend, and that was what Kalinda wanted as well. They got along well, even Dean thought that Kalinda was the perfect girl for him. But, at the age of four, he didn't really understand how much commitment meant. All he thought about was his one good friend and her sister. Celina, it seemed, was jealous of her sister for having so much of Dean's attention. She would always come along on Dean and Kalinda's "romantic" picnics. But Dean would never notice her, for he paid so much attention to Kalinda. Celina would never mind though, as long as her baby sister was happy, she was happy. She pushed her feelings for Dean aside when she learned that Kalinda too, had feelings for Dean. But when Kalinda died in the blazing fire from Dean's house, her feeling of love for Dean became deep hatred. She looked into Dean's foggy eyes, raised her left hand, and stabbed it into his stomach. His pain was her happiness…

* * *

Sam kicked hard, trying to get the thing that now had a firm hold of his leg to let go of him. The more he pulled, the more the thing pulled. It was trying to pull him under, to drown him. He tried once more, using all his strength to try and break free. It didn't work. Whatever was pulling him was now getting annoyed at him. It yanked hard on his foot in turn, and he went under. He swallowed a gulp of ice cold water as he went under. As he opened his eyes, trying to search for the source that had pulled him down, his eyes caught…Aaron.

* * *

A/n: well? starting to get corny, isn't it? plz tell me if they are, cuz it's ur job as the reader to tell the author when their story starts to suck...i was thinking of making this story the first story of a series...tell me what you think. if the story sucks then there really is no point making another story...happy reading/writing! 


	10. Sammy to the Rescue

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural, sam, or dean...yet evil grin

A/n: hey guys! sry for the delay on the update...i really appreciated the reviews i got. they really encouraged me to write more...but with school and being really lazy...well anyways...enjoy the chap.

* * *

"Ahhh!" he screamed as she plunged her claws into his stomach.

"Dean Winchester…what's so special about you Dean? Why is it that so many girls like you? How many hearts have you broken already?"

"Celina…" Dean groaned. "Don't do this…"

"Do what Dean? You mean this?" She took her claws out and once again stabbed him in the stomach. Dean no longer had any strength to scream, all he could do was groan. "I'm just giving you what you deserve Dean." she whispered.

"God dammit Celina, if you're gonna kill me, just get it over with now." Dean almost begged.

"Oh, I'm not going to let you die that easily Dean. You're going to endure ten times the guilt and misery I had to go through…" she cried. "Ah…" Celina smiled after a while. "I hear you have a younger brother, yes? Sam, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him you bitch!" Dean yelled. Hearing Sam's name being mentioned gave him the strength he thought he had lost. "Please…" he begged. "I'm the one you have the problem with. Leave Sammy out of this…" Dean felt hot tears run down his face. _Dammit Dean! Why the hell are you crying now? _Dean's stomach burned. There was something in her claws, some kind of poison that ate away at his stomach. He was hungry too. Even if he wanted to, he knew he couldn't beat her, or at the least get away.

"Don't worry Dean, I won't kill Sammy. I just want him to be here to witness the death of his brother…the brother that he hates so much. Trust me Dean, he'll thank me for killing you." _No! It's not true! _Dean thought to himself. _Sammy doesn't hate me; he doesn't have a reason to. _But Dean knew Celina was right. Even though Sam always acted like he didn't care, he was always angry with Dean from taking his normal life away. If it hadn't been for Dean, Jessica would still be alive. Dean looked up at Celina, in time to see her eyes turn a pure, blood red. "Looks like Sammy will be joining us soon…"

* * *

_Aaron? What the hell is he doing here? And why is he trying to drown me?_ Sam tried to get his foot out of Aaron's firm grip, but yet again failed. _Oh great! I'm gonna die in this lake before I even get to Dean! _But instead of pulling him down more, Aaron was pulling him sideways, towards the barn. _Maybe he's trying to help me! But wait, I didn't see him when I came in…and I'm sure I didn't hear anyone else jump in after me…_ Sam stared at Aaron. On the side of his necks were what looked like…_gills?_ _What the…_with a hard yank, Aaron pulled Sam up. As he surfaced the water, Sam noticed Aaron's gills disappearing. He gasped as he breathed in a gulp of air. "What the hell was that for!" he yelled at Aaron. "Why'd you pull me down like that?"

"You shouldn't be here…I like you Sam, so I'm gonna give you a chance to go away. Go now, before it's too late…" Aaron replied grimly.

"Before what's too late? My brother is in trouble here Aaron. I have a feeling he's in that barn," Sam pointed to the red barn in front of them, "and he needs my help."

"You don't want to go in there Sam. Your brother wouldn't want you to risk your life for his. Trust me, he's fine."

"Shut the hell up! What do you know? You barely know me!" _I gotta hurry. Dean could be in trouble, and this guy is slowing me down…_ "I don't care what you're saying, I'm gonna go help my brother." Sam pushed Aaron out of his way and started toward the barn.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sam? I could let you go in there, but know that once you do, you won't be able to come back out…Do you want your brother that much? So much that you would risk your life for him?"

"Just shut up! I'm going in, that's final." He walked up to the barn door and turned around to look at Aaron. "Look Aaron, I know you're trying to help me, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Dean. It would be partly my fault because I left him alone."

"Suit yourself Sam." He also walked up to the door and pushed it open with great difficultly. The doors creaked open; revealing rusty bins and stalls everywhere.

"Whoa…this is depressing…" Sam looked around, looking for any trace of Dean.

"If you're looking for your brother, you might want to follow me." He walked over to the stall in the farthest corner and stood, waiting for Sam to join him.

* * *

"No, Celina, please. Sam has nothing to do with this." Dean begged.

"Oh but Dean, I wasn't the one that made him come. He came by himself." she smirked. "I'll be back Dean…" she walked out of the door, leaving Dean alone, again scared for his brother's sake._ Sammy. If anything happens to you, I-I don't know what I would do…_Dean thought. Part of him hoped that Sam was not around here, that he did not come to rescue him. _But he is here, and you can't do anything about it…_ If Sam got killed today, Dean would feel bad forever. He would never be able to forgive himself.

Dean took a deep breath and suddenly realized how sore he was. His stomach burned like crazy and it continued to bleed. _Come on Winchester! You gotta be strong…Sam needs you. _He looked down at his shirt, only to find that it was drenched in blood. "Oh great," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Well, let's go then." Sam said as he joined Aaron.

"You absolutely sure about this? No regrets?" Aaron questioned.

"Yea. Let's go." Aaron moved an old barrel to the side, revealing a small trap door. He lifted it up with difficulty and stepped down the grim looking stairway. Sam followed, pushing cobwebs out of his way as he walked. The hallway that followed the stairway was lit by lanterns hanging on the wall. The place reminded Sam of a haunted castle that was seen in films. They walked in silence, until they reached a small door. The door was no bigger than two feet tall.

"Umm…how are we supposed to get in?" Sam asked cautiously. He looked around for Aaron, but he had somehow disappeared. "Aaron?" Sam yelled. "Aaron, where'd you go?" _Oh great. What the hell! _He looked at the small door in front of him. Kneeling down on all fours, he opened the door. With great difficulty, he crawled into the room on the other side.

Sam straightened up, looking around him as he stretched his limbs. _How is this room so familiar? Where have I seen this room before? _Sam examined the room slowly. In the corner stood a large cage, and the opposite corner held a stool. Old and new skeletons hung on the walls around him, and in the middle wall in front of him was…Dean! It took Sam a moment to come to his senses, but when he did, he ran immediately to Dean. Sam stared at his brother, taking in the sight in front of him. Dean looked pale and his lips were slightly tinted blue. His used-to-be light blue shirt was now blood red. Sam felt tears streaming down his face. _Dammit Sam, crying won't help Dean. Stop being so weak! _"Dean," he whispered. "Dean, come on, wake up." he urged. "Come on Dean, I need you. You can't leave me now. I'm sorry Dean, sorry for all the stupid things I've done. Please Dean, if you wake up…I-I'll let you beat the hell out of me! I won't even fight back. Come on Dean…wake up!" Dean stayed motionless as Sam tried to find a pulse in his brother. He found one, but it was weak. "Dean, come on man. Be strong."

Dean was coming 'round. He thought he heard someone talking to him, and he wanted to respond, but he didn't have the strength. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see…his baby brother crying in front of him. Dean groaned, trying to let Sam know that he was awake. "Dean?" Sam looked up and saw Dean staring back at him. Dean put on a strained smile, trying to cheer Sam up.

"Sammy…" he said weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course." he was smiling now, and then he did something that would've rewarded him with a smack from his brother usually. He hugged his older brother, who didn't do anything. "I've missed you Dean…"

"Me too Sammy…me too." Sam, suddenly realizing that his brother was still hanging on the wall, reached into his jacket pocket. He took out a strangely shaped pocketknife. "Dad's pocket knife" he said as he saw the look on Dean's face. I found it in the trunk of the car. Sam reached up and started going through the chains holding Dean up. Without notice, Dean dropped to the floor. He was not used to his own weight after being chained up for so long. "You okay?"

"Yea. I'm just a little woozy." Making sure that Sam wasn't looking, Dean touched his stomach, which now was on fire. He felt dizzy and all he wanted to do was to clasp on a nice, warm bed. He removed his hand as Sam turned around.

"How long have you been locked up here Dean?" Sam asked with concern in his eyes. "And have you eaten anything? You look thinner…"

"Yea…of course I've eaten…I haven't been here for too long." There were footsteps in the hallway. Dean and Sam froze, looking at each other. Dean felt his body tense up. Sam, noticing how uncomfortable Dean looked, walked over to his older brother and put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded at Dean, saying to him that everything would be ok. Dean nodded back at him, and both stood there staring at the door that slowly opened.

* * *

A/n: sooo...how was it? i'm thinking of ending this story in the next...um...probably 2 chaps or so. tell me what you think of a sequel! happy writing/reading! 


	11. Jessica

Disclaimer: i don'r own dean sob or supernatural

A/n: sry for the wait...been kinda lazy to be honest...but stick with me!

The door swung open and hit the wall behind it. Dean looked down at it as Celina floated in. She seemed not to notice Sam at first. All she did was stare at Dean, surprised of how he had gotten out. Then, suddenly realizing that she was being watched, she turned to Sam. "Well well…I suppose this is Sam?" she asked Dean. Dean just continued to eye her cautiously.

"What's it to ya? Who the hell are you?" Sam replied. _Haha…that's my boy Sammy! _Dean thought to himself. Celina stared at Sam with a look of surprise on her face. This boy had guts!

"You've got to teach your brother some manners Dean. I could, of course, help you with that." Before Dean could react to the response, she swung her arm, making Sam fly across the room and hitting the wall on the other side.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he ran over to his baby brother. Sam grunted as his head hit the concrete wall. He brought himself up to his feet as Dean reached him. "You okay?" Dean asked with concern.

"Yea…yea, I'm fine." he replied. That was a lie. Sam felt nauseas as he stood, and he started to sway a little.

"Hey!" Dean said as he grabbed Sam. "You sure you okay?"

"Umm…yea…I'm just, I'm fine man."

"Sorry to ruin your happy brother moment here…" Celina said from the other side of the room. She was advancing on them as she talked. "But Dean and I have business."

"Yea? What kind of business you talking about here?" Sam retorted.

"That's none of your business, _Sammy_." she smiled as she saw the look on his face.

"Don't call me Sammy! I don't even let Dean call me that, do you think I would let you?" he yelled angrily. Dean was looking from Sam to Celina, apparently trying to think up of a plan that might get them out of the mess he had gotten them in. as he thought, Celina continued to advance towards Sam. Sam just stood there, showing no sign of weakness.

"You're a strong one Sam, but don't worry. I'll help you join Jessica soon enough…" she whispered. She stopped dead in front of him. Dean, on instinct, stepped in front of his brother, ready to protect him.

"How do you know about Jessica?" Sam asked from behind Dean.

"I know everything Sam…I even know about the dreams you have been having weeks before she died. Why didn't you save her Sam? Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"W-what are you talking about? If you know everything, then you should know that there was no way I could tell her about my dreams. She would've thought I was crazy!"

"So you just tried to push it aside. You tried to forget it, to pretend it wasn't going to happen. You killed your girlfriend Sam, you were the one that let her burn in the fire of hell!"

"No!" Sam screamed as he grabbed his head.

"Sammy!" Dean responded quickly. "Sammy, look at me. What's wrong? Sammy!" Sam's eyes were closed, and he looked like he was in great pain, like his head was going to explode. "SAMMY!" He turned to Celina, "What's you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything Dean. He causing the pain himself…" she answered calmly.

"Sammy," Dean turned his attention back to his brother. "Sammy, come on man! This isn't real! Stop it!" He started to shake his baby brother, hoping it would break him out of the trance he was in. "Celina! You're problem's with me! Let Sam go…please." Dean pleaded.

"What's this? Is Dean Winchester actually pleading for something for once? Why Dean, you surprised me there. You didn't seem to be the pleading type." she said with amusement in her voice.

"Celina…please, I don't care what you do to me. Just let Sam go."

"As you wish Dean, but I will tell you again, I'm not doing anything to him." she glared down at Sam. "It's his guilt that's hurting him…"

"Sammy, come on! Fight it Sam! Fight it…" Sam looked up at Dean, he was finally beginning to calm.

"Thank god." Dean whispered before he was pulled up to his feet and thrown across the room. "Dean!" he heard Sam scream as he blacked out.

A/n: well? how was it? i really want some advise right now...do u guys want a sequel? if not, only a few more chaps to go! happy writing/reading!


	12. Kalinda

**A/N:** sorry for the long wait readers! i have been...well let's just say lazy. and there has also been the conflict of final exams. so stressful! anywayz, enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own them, any of them! sobs

* * *

The first thing he was aware of as he awakened was the dry blood on the side of his head. Dean looked around the room, where he found his brother in a corner, unconscious. Dean half crawled, half dragged himself over to Sam, hoping and praying that he was okay. "Sammy…" he groaned, trying to wake his brother. "Sammy, wake up!" he urged as he leaned up against the wall next to his brother. Sam groaned, moved a bit, and the looked over at his brother. 

"Dean?" he asked, still not yet awake.

"In the flesh." Dean replied with a corny smile. "Ya okay?"

"Am I okay? Are you okay. You're the one hurt." That was right. Dean had almost forgotten about the wound on his stomach and head while he was worrying for his baby brother, and now that he knew Sam was okay, the pain started to come back.

"Why did you have to remind me?" he groaned. "Why?" he questioned again, this time with a hint of humor. Sam looked around the room.

"Where is she?" he asked. Dean shrugged. He lifted himself up with great effort, and t hen went to help his brother. Sam took his hand gratefully, steadying himself when he got to his feet. His eyes caught the small door on the other wall opposite them. "Hey Dean" he nudged Dean. "Look." Dean nodded and walked over to the small door. Man, this was going to be hard trying to get through it.

"Come on Sammy…" he got down on all fours and started through the tiny space. Sam followed him through and joined him on the other side. Both boys walked down the long, dark hallway that Sam had walked once before. With this thought, he wondered where Aaron was. The thought of Faith also crossed Dean's mind. _I wonder if she's okay…_ he hoped she was. He would not be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. She was just trying to help him. They opened the door at the end of the hallway and entered the bigger room on the other side. Sam led the way, leading Dean up through the trap door above. Sam aided Dean in getting up from the trap door, since it was harder for Dean due to his injuries. Once Dean was fully up, Sam closed the trap door and put a board over it, trying to stop anything or anyone from coming up. He turned around and bumped right into Dean.

"What the hell man. Why are you just standing there?" Dean didn't answer. "Dean! What the hell is wrong with…" he never finished his sentence. A strong force had thrown Sam against on of the barn walls. Dean glared at Celina in the center of the barn.

"What do you want Celina? What do you want form me!" he yelled, his anger rising. Dean was getting tired of this. He wanted to end it, now.

"I thought you knew what I wanted Dean. I want revenge." Dean stared at her. _Oh god! You can't possibly be serious!_ "I am serious Dean. I want revenge. I promised my sister revenge, and I _will_ get it for her." _Oh god…what the hell does she want from me?_ "I know you won't try to run Dean. I have your brother, and you won't leave him, will you?" she looked over at Sam, now on the ground.

"Dean! Don't listen to her Dean. I'm fine, just go. Leave without me."

"The hell I will." Dean replied. "You really think I'm gonna leave you like that? No way Sam."

"I thought so…" Celina smiled. "I want you to know how it feels to lose a family member. I want you to see your brother die in front of your eyes!" she yelled. _Shit! What the hell._ Sam screamed. The pain, he couldn't stop it. Jessica. Why couldn't he save Jessica?

"What are you doing to him?" Dean asked frantically. "What's wrong with him?"

"Again…I'm not doing anything Dean. It's all him."

"Stop it! Stop it please. I'll do anything you want. Please stop it!" Celina punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, trying desperately to aid his brother.

"Oh no you don't" Celina grinned as she yet again forced Sam to the wall. Dean was on the ground, holding onto his bleeding stomach. In wound had opened, allowing blood to flow out. Dean looked up at Celina, silently pleading with her to stop. She pulled her arm back, bearing the claws that were now outstretched. She was about to pull her arm down into Dean's shoulder when the doors of the barn creaked open. Celina looked over at the door, but there was no one there. She looked back at Dean and again pulled her arm up.

"_Stop Celina"_ a voice sounded.

"Who's that?" Celina whispered. A figure started to form in front of Dean and Celina. As Dean continued to look, the figure became more clear…Kalinda. "Kalinda?" Celina asked in amazement. "I-is that you?" Kalinda nodded, looking back at her sister.

"_Don't do this Celina."_

"I'm not doing anything Kalinda. I'm just fulfilling my job as a sister…"

"_No…this is wrong. You shouldn't be doing this."_ Kalinda looked down at Dean. _"Dean was my friend. He didn't do anything."_

"HE KILLED YOU! It was because of him that you died! It's all his fault!" Celina cried. Celina turned around towards Dean and pulled her arm up. She rapidly plunged it down, aiming for his heart.

"_Noooo!" _Kalinda shouted as she put herself in between Dean and Celina's claw.

"NO! Kalinda!" Celina cried before she was surrounded by a white fog. The echoes of her screams died out, along with her and Kalinda.

Dean went over to Sam, nudging him awake. "Hey." He whispered. "Sammy?" Sam opened his eyes, smiling at him.

"Dean…"

"You alright?" Sam nodded.

"You?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Dean replied. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, dazed.

"Hospital. Both you and me need the care of some wicked hot nurses right now." Dean smiled as he led his brother out and away from the barn.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N:** well...that was it. the last chap. it was fun writing for those of you who enjoyed reading my story. now let's have a vote, shall we. Who wants a sequeal and who thinks the story absolutely sucked so much that a sequeal would totally kill you? 


End file.
